


these japanese mornings

by rainbowdasharp



Series: Leokasa Week [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, prompt: future, they're both adults
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: «Niente, niente. O, come dice Sena, hai solo il gusto del brivido».Risero insieme e, una volta per tutte, Tsukasa si sollevò sulle braccia ormai d'uomo e lo sovrastò con quella figura imponente e bellissima che a quel punto possedeva e da cui Leo si lasciava possedere senza il minimo rimpianto.«Non posso che dargli ragione, non so in quanti avrebbero sopportato di diventare degli spartiti di carne nel bel mezzo del sesso».| Leokasa week, day 7: future |
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708744
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Leokasa Week





	these japanese mornings

Bastava niente più che un timido raggio di sole per svegliarlo, ormai. 

Le lenzuola bianche, illuminate dalle prime ore del mattino, brillavano e si scaldavano del tepore a cui si era abituato, a tal punto che, la sera, si premurava di lasciare quello spiraglio di finestra aperto per poterne godere poi il giorno dopo.

E la luce, puntuale, spuntava dal fondo del letto e saliva, saliva, dipingendo d'oro il bianco candido della stoffa e poi baciava affettuosamente il suo volto, svegliandolo.

Lui, che non aveva mai amato le abitudini. Lui, che di solito neanche metteva la sveglia perché o dormiva troppo o non dormiva affatto.

Proprio a lui, bastava quel tocco leggero perché aprisse gli occhi lentamente, ma non troppo; e allora si ricordava perché lo faceva. Si voltava sul fianco, in attesa. 

Arrivava il momento in cui il raggio di sole avvolgeva in una carezza il volto di Tsukasa e lo tingeva dei colori dell'estate; il rosso dei suoi capelli, che morbidi ricadevano sul cuscino, vibrava e prendeva il vigore del sole d'agosto, quello che sembra non voler tramontare mai. Quello stesso rosso che durante la notte, tra un bacio e l'altro, neanche il buio riusciva a spegnere del tutto e che lui ogni volta si premurava di rinvigorire immergendovi le dita, come un pittore fa con le proprie tempere. 

Passava sempre molto tempo da quando il sole riempiva di baci le lunghe ciglia del ragazzo fin quando non si svegliava effettivamente. Allora, un barlume di viola scintillava sotto le palpebre pallide e si lasciava desiderare, tra un battito e l'altro. 

«Mnh...» mugugnò e Leo non poté che sorridere, nell'osservare la mano che per prima cosa, a malapena cosciente, si sincerava della sua presenza, tastando quello spazio alla sua sinistra; incontrava dunque il suo fianco, lo stringeva appena e, in un impeto di viziato infantilismo che si concedeva di rado, ricercava in lui la dolcezza di un nuovo giorno. «'ngiorno...»

Era così diverso, nelle loro intime albe. In quei momenti, Tsukasa smetteva i panni dell'uomo responsabile che era dovuto diventare troppo in fretta, del ragazzo educato di buona famiglia, del capobranco di un gruppo feroce ed unito. Rimaneva nudo, senza alcuna vergogna, al suo fianco. 

«Buongiorno, principino» lo provocò appena con una risolino infuso di dolcezza, senza alcuna intenzione di lasciarsi sfuggire il privilegio di poterlo avere contro il suo petto – quello era, dopotutto, un privilegio di cui poteva godere solo quando erano sdraiati. Un altro dei motivi per cui quell'abitudine, per uno che odiava la banalità, era divenuta irrinunciabile. «Pronto a tornare a fingerti single?»

«No» grugnì schietto l'altro, prima di sollevare il capo verso di lui e divorarlo in un vortice di viola. «Odio fingere».

«Ma dai, non lo avrei mai detto. Anche se ieri sera ti sei superato».

Ne seguì un silenzio fatto di pensieri un poco più svegli e vigili e di dita che s'intrecciavano nei capelli di un amore che aveva la prelibatezza di essere ancora segreto, condiviso solo gli animi più fidati. 

Di solito non sbilanciava mai, ma la sera prima Tsukasa aveva a stento resistito fino al camerino prima di appropriarsi delle sue labbra, con una voracità che non si era minimamente risparmiato, una volta a casa. 

Tsukasa era così, un animo diviso tra una sincerità pericolosa ed aspettative di cui farsi carico; una razionalità integerrima ed un istinto raro, ma indomabile. 

Entrambi sapevano che la loro era, contro ogni predizione, una relazione solida: non c'erano solo un amore saldo, un continuo sospingersi nel migliorare se stessi e l'altro, un desiderio che, dopo anni, sembrava non essersi placato per niente; eppure, entrambi sapevano anche che i genitori del rosso avrebbero preferito saperlo legato ad una donna, preferibilmente di buona famiglia (quante volte aveva dovuto partecipare ad incontri matrimoniali, nonostante fossero già legati...) e che Leo non rientrava in nessuno dei piani per il futuro del loro prezioso primogenito. 

Per questo, aveva pensato molte volte di lasciarlo andare, ma l'egoismo aveva sempre vinto. 

«Che c'è di male, se ti desidero?» Ed ecco perché. Perché Tsukasa non poteva mentire, perché nelle sue parole c'era la naturalezza della prima brina mattutina o delle onde del mare. Perché nelle carezze che gli riservava non c'era altro che il desiderio di custodire quello che avevano e di proteggerlo con ogni forza e, in ogni bacio, Leo poteva respirare la voglia che aveva di urlare che si appartenevano.

«Niente, niente. O, come dice Sena, hai solo il gusto del brivido».

Risero insieme e, una volta per tutte, Tsukasa si sollevò sulle braccia ormai d'uomo e lo sovrastò con quella figura imponente e bellissima che a quel punto possedeva e da cui Leo si lasciava possedere senza il minimo rimpianto. 

«Non posso che dargli ragione, non so in quanti avrebbero sopportato di diventare degli spartiti di carne nel bel mezzo del sesso».

«Ancora? È successo solo tre volte!»

«Tre volte dall'inizio dell'anno, vorrai dire. E non è neanche primavera». Avrebbe dovuto essere un rimprovero, quello – eppure, Tsukasa lo punì con baci lenti sulle labbra di cui giurava di essersi innamorato ed aver desiderato zittire con le proprie così tante volte; lo obbligò a sostenere il peso di quel corpo allenato con zelo, intimandogli coi soli gesti di lasciargli lo spazio necessario perché le loro carni, ancora nude, si incontrassero di nuovo. 

Come poteva comportarsi bene se, come rimprovero per essere insopportabile, otteneva solo più attenzioni?

«Chissà, magari in primavera avrò ancora più ispirazione».

«Allora dovrò inventarmi un modo per far sì che ti lasci in pace».

«Geloso?»

Un respiro di distanza, i capelli rossi che ricadevano lunghi, sulle spalle, fin quasi a solleticare il suo naso, sotto di lui. Tsukasa arricciò le labbra mentre si faceva teatralmente pensieroso. 

«Vorrei che in certe occasioni, fossimo soltanto tu ed io. L'ispirazione potrebbe rimanere fuori, ogni tanto, da brava».

Leo rise. «Quindi dovrei metterle un guinzaglio e lasciarla fuori quando facciamo sesso?»

«Per quello è troppo tardi» sospirò il ragazzo, zittendo il riso dell'altro con la dolce prepotenza delle labbra. «Ma quando ti chiederò di sposarmi, vorrei che fossimo solo tu ed io e che non ti lasciassi prendere dalla sua follia». 

Leo ebbe solo una certezza: Tsukasa, per una volta, aveva sbagliato. Bastò quella frase per far sì che tutto sparisse, scoppiasse con la facilità di una bolla di sapone. All'improvviso, nella sua mente non c'era altro se non quell'immagine: invadente, magnifica e terrificante, perché forse impossibile da realizzare.

Eppure, il suo cuore, egoista come sempre, la pensava diversamente: era vero, non c'era che una nebbia fioca di come sarebbe potuto essere quel futuro, mano nella mano, ma tanto bastava a farlo correre come un folle, a sussurrargli nell'orecchio di gettare tutto il resto. 

Per la prima volta in vita sua, Leo non aveva né parole né note per esprimere quella sensazione. «Leo?» Un'incrinatura, il sospetto sibilante di essersi spinto oltre, a cui Leo sentì il bisogno di porre immediatamente rimedio: le mani cercarono subito le spalle di Tsukasa, con la sola urgenza di provare a comunicargli con qualunque mezzo quello che stava provando. 

«Sono qui» riuscì finalmente a dire, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro. Non aveva alcun senso, lo sapeva. Eppure, Tsukasa, da sempre capace di sbrogliare le matasse confuse delle sue emozioni, parve comprendere. Si sottomise al tocco delle mani dell'altro, maneggiò con dolcezza l'arancio brillante di cui non sembrava mai sazio e gli lasciò respirare il silenzio, necessario affinché la vergogna della speranza scivolasse via, inutile e dannosa. 

Se Leo chiudeva gli occhi, riusciva a vedere il futuro in cui l'altro sembrava riporre fiducia certa. Un futuro in cui prendersi per mano era la quotidianità e non questione di dita sfiorate all'ombra delle occhiate altrui; un futuro in cui l'uscita con gli amici era _davvero_ un'uscita con gli amici e non un modo per nascondere l'amore sotto parole di comodo. 

Un futuro in cui la casa dove avrebbero condiviso le lenzuola sarebbe stata di entrambi, dove avrebbero potuto spalancare ogni finestra senza pensarci due volte e dove il sole non avrebbe dovuto più intrufolarsi attraverso gli spiragli.

«Ti sembra davvero così impossibile?» Ogni traccia di paura era scomparsa dal tono di Tsukasa, il cui sguardo lo rasserenò non appena riaprì gli occhi e li trovò vicini, sopra di sé. La voce, però, si fece improvvisamente bassa, vibrante e calda e provocatoria. «Non pensavo fossi uno di quelli che si spaventano alla parola _matrimonio_ ».

«Aaaah, ecco il ritorno del moccioso arrogante!» Così dicendo, gli afferrò velocemente il naso e lo strinse dispettosamente tra pollice e indice, scuotendolo appena. «Ti sembro tipo da matrimonio?!»

«Ahi, ahi, ahi--»

«... e non ho detto che l'idea non mi piace, novellino. È solo che... non ci avevo mai pensato».

Finalmente le dita del più grande lasciarono andare il naso di Tsukasa, che se lo massaggiò appena e, nel farlo, diede vita ad una serie di buffe espressioni che andarono a colorare il volto di solito pallido. Leo rise – d'una gioia quasi intimorita di lasciarsi udire, perché fosse mai che potesse essere infranta da chi fosse riuscito a coglierla pure per sbaglio. 

«Beh, io sì. I miei genitori prima o poi se ne faranno una ragione, perché non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare. Né ora, né mai».

Negli occhi dell'uomo che silenziosamente era cresciuto al suo fianco, Leo lesse l'unica paura che aveva imparato a riconoscere in lui: quella che il suo re sparisse, da un giorno all'altro, così com'era apparso. Tsukasa lo vedeva come una nave in balia delle onde e, nel terrore che finisse alla deriva, cercava sempre di essere la sia ancora. 

Eppure, Leo non poteva più scomparire all'orizzonte. Non quando aveva quelle mattine da attendere, quelle finestre da lasciare socchiuse e, soprattutto, quel ragazzino a prendersi cura di lui. 

«Mh, il mio cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura» Ma basta, il suo cuore non poteva reggere oltre quella conversazione. Tsukasa poteva parlare per ore di argomenti pesanti, ma la sua mente era troppo abituata a non volere responsabilità per riuscire a proseguire. 

«Sempre al tuo servizio, mio Re».

E, nonostante un re non lo fosse più da tempo, le labbra dell'altro suggellarono la promessa di un cavaliere, riguardo un futuro in cui non sarebbe mai più stato solo.

**Author's Note:**

> E questa è l'ultima (piccola) fatica di questa settimana.  
> Un prompt come questo, che di base poteva essere moltissimo, mi ha gettato in qualche giorno di panico. Non sapevo cosa scrivere, non volevo essere troppo troppo banale e così è nato l'indiretto seguito della prima fic di questa week.  
> In un futuro in quei sentimenti si sono finalmente liberati, cosa c'è da chiedere ancora? Così Leo pensa.  
> Credo che le sue aspettative per il futuro siano sempre molto basse; vive alla giornata, della sua musica, delle persone che ama. Il lungo termine lo spaventa, piuttosto, perché pare troppo distante per poter essere afferrato.  
> E così, Tsukasa gli ha lanciato un'ancora. 
> 
> Volevo ringraziare tutti per aver letto fin qui. Onestamente era da parecchio che non mi sforzavo di tirare fuori così TANTO e sono felice di aver contribuito, seppur timidamente, a questo fandom e a questa coppia che amo così tanto. Leo e Tsukasa hanno un posto grandissimo nel mio cuore e spero di aver contribuito a renderli tali anche nel cuore di chi ha letto.


End file.
